


Love, Through Time and Space

by Lillielle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/F, Fluff, Ginny is 16, Girls Kissing, Hermione is 17, Kissing, Watching Doctor Who FTW, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillielle/pseuds/Lillielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p><p>AU. Crossover in the sense that they're watching a specific Doctor Who episode.</p><p>Cooped up in the house with nothing to do, Hermione turns on Doctor Who...</p><p>If nothing else, perhaps the Doctor can help with her love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Through Time and Space

It's a terribly Muggle thing to do, but Hermione's a Muggleborn, isn't she? And the two of them are already cooped up in her parents' house, waiting impatiently for any tidbit of news to trickle in about the war, about anything.

So when the silence grows too much for anyone to bear, Hermione turns on the television to a Doctor Who episode.

"What's that?" Ginny asks curiously, from her curled-up position on the sofa. Her eyes are still red-rimmed from her latest crying bout, and she looks deathly pale. Hermione gently levitates over another blanket, covering up the red-headed sixth-year once more.

"Doctor Who," she explains, settling into the recliner and turning the volume up a bit. "It's about a Doctor-well, he's not precisely a Doctor. He's a Time Lord. And he goes through all of time and space-trying to help people. To save people. He sees the good in everyone, you know. Or tries to."

"So he's like Harry in a way?" Ginny quips, the tip of her tongue sticking out just a bit, and Hermione laughs.

"I suppose in a way," Hermione acknowledges. "He doesn't have magic, but I suppose alien technology works just as well. I don't know who V-You Know Who would be, though. Perhaps the Daleks."

"What are those?" Ginny asks in confusion. Hermione grins and points at the screen.

"Those right there," she says softly. Ginny's eyes round as a fleet of Daleks appear.

"They look like-moving trash bins or something," Ginny says doubtfully. "With egg whisks and plungers. They can't be very frightening."

"Exterminate!" a Dalek says and a person crumples to the ground.

"What the?!" Ginny exclaims.

"They're more frightening than they look," Hermione says. "In the show, it's them against the Time Lords and as far as anyone knows, they destroy each other-they almost win."

"I hope the Death Eaters don't pull a Dalek then," Ginny says, biting her bottom lip.

"Is this too reminiscent of the war?" Hermione asks, worried. "I can turn it off if you like..."

"No, don't do that!" Ginny exclaims. "Just-come sit by me, would you?"

Hermione settles in awkwardly against the younger girl, painfully aware of just how close she really is. She's had a crush on Ginny for almost six months now (she didn't even know she _liked_ girls!), and although she knows that Ginny is head-over-heels for Harry, she can't help but think, in a wistful sort of way, what it would be like if Ginny was mooning over _her_ instead.

"Now, who's that girl?" Ginny asks, pointing at the blonde-haired girl who has just spilled from the open doors of the TARDIS, glowing so impossibly bright, it is difficult to see her.

"That's Rose," Hermione says softly, a slight smile touching her lips. She has not kept up very well with the plot of Doctor Who (it is difficult to do so, after all, when you are gone most of the year), but Rose is her favourite Companion. "That's the Doctor's companion. He wanted her away-to keep her safe-but she wouldn't leave him alone."

Ginny watches, wide-eyed with delight, as Rose destroys the Daleks, the time vortex running through her body.

"He likes her," Ginny says, stifling a giggle at the look in the Doctor's eyes. "He likes her a lot."

"He loves her," Hermione corrects, shifting position slightly and almost gasping as her leg comes into contact with Ginny's.

"Like you love me?" Ginny asks innocently, and for a moment, Hermione's sure her heart's stopped.

"What-what do you mean?" she stammers. Ginny turns to her, her brown eyes looking more serious than she's ever seen them before.

"I'm not stupid, Hermione," Ginny says. "I know how you feel. It-it's okay, because, well." She bites her lip again. "I feel the same way," she whispers. "Harry's all right, and I know I've been absolutely silly over him for ages, but-he's not you."

The two girls lean in closer, their lips brushing together just as the Doctor kisses Rose on the TV screen, unconsciously mirroring the two as their lips press closer, as Hermione's tongue licks gently at Ginny's bottom lip, seeking entry while Ginny's fingers tangle in Hermione's hair, pulling her even closer. They draw apart just as the Doctor is laying Rose down to the floor, panting, eyes wide with surprise and desire.

"That was brilliant," Ginny finally says, breaking the silence and flashing a sheepish smile. "Can we do it again?"

"Of course we can," Hermione answers, her heart fluttering in her chest so fast, she feels like it might fly. "What-what about Doctor Who?"

"Sod Doctor Who," Ginny says promptly, then laughs. "I mean-leave it on, but you know...I don't think we'll be paying much attention to it."

"Neither do I," Hermione whispers dryly, before their lips meet again.


End file.
